User talk:Flex217
You have new messages on Lego Adventures Wiki Go to LEGO Adventures Wiki for 50% off at Flex's Agent Store! My new talkpage! NEW SIG FLEX!!! CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE ME A NEW SIG??? I BEG YOU! 15:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) auction you won my auction. please save the 150 clicks for when im rank 7. i will send you the items when im rank 7 (most of them i will send later) 01:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) page nice looking page! simple yet elegant!-- 00:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) um the "Come in peace, ----------" thing on the top right corner of your user page kindof blocks out the watchlist and logout buttons. could you perhaps move it to the top middle?? thanks, 02:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey there Flex, I have a little request. Can you make the background of this page just a little bit lighter? My extra-bad eyes are having a little trouble reading the text. Thanks, and happy editing! 23:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much, that's a lot better. Sorry for barging in here :) 00:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) come to my store come to my store here thanks for the shop barnstar but sadly i can't do your order because its selling items for your clicks only Auction clicks please put 50 clicks on my pet snake module and 50 clicks on my pet owl module and 50 clicks on my dino bone gallery module (dont get mixed up with my elemental earth mod, they are almost the same). thanks. um, your supposed to click them 50 times each, not 5. just so you know, if any of my pet modules dissappear, then you can click either another pet module i have, or the elemental modules. thanks. you are doing it again I found your page appealing when it was just plane but now it looks like you have added some more unneeded stuff... ...also for all your test stuff why not just make a sandbox like me (User:Joeman200/sandbox2) best, -- 15:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? IRC? verrell123Talk 01:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fix I fixed up the prank on this page.It wasn't that much like a prank. See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafe Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction 21:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) hello did you finish the 150 clicks from my previous auction yet?? 00:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ! please do not copy what i have done to my shopnav, if you want to have something similar to mine, change it up, but please do not make it 70%, 80%, 90%, or 100% the same as mine. thanks Your page I just have to say that your nav and welcome seems to be from the auction stand... Knowing you I would think you could have changed the numbers and stuff for something not so copylike, if I were you I would change it... On the other hand I think it is a good idea to say 50% off on your store for editing on your wiki, nice!-- 23:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) hi there hey Flex, could you please not copy the similar colors of my sig?? your green one was also as good, you know. 00:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Did you get your badges from the beta testing periods or did you use a "cheat"? 01:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You have won! You have one my auction, please click my soundtrack 600 times. You can make your ad here-- 02:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :oh hey I never said how long it would be in my sig, how long were you thinking/would like it?-- 15:45, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok that will be fine (I can have it in if you want to June 5th or something) also I thought you might want some random colors in it with the limewheat that is what I use in my sig and you could use it too-- 15:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) johnater hi could you tell me all the items you want for sale and how much they cost how much you have and whats the limit if there is one and that agent pic you made you can put that back if you want -- 21:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ... Flex, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. The message that I left on the talk page of the image you uploaded was a joke (I simply didn't understand what the image was; I wasn't implying that it should be deleted. I think it's perfectly fine.) As for removing the , the MediaWiki user interface probably shouldn't be faked, since some bots have emergency shutdowns when they encounter the element. Once again, I'm sorry for all the trouble. By the way, how many clicks would you like, and where? 00:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) soooooo so are you happy with your new store its a lot more organized -- 03:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for everything! Hi, I have noticed that you have been fixing up some of my stuff, as a reward if you would like to come to my store you will get 25% off your order of 100 clicks or less!-- Ad You still have the ad in my sig, please change it to just advertisement as my tenth has come and gone.-- 22:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi flex, Could you fix up the sig for jesuslover1503 here? I am making him a sig and got stuck.-- There, I fixed it up a bit (MLN page part). What else do you need help with? 03:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Nothing,thanks!-- Why Did You Block Me? Why did you block me on MLN? Did I do something wrong? And why did you give me the friend request if you were just going to block me? 03:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I wasn't signed in.... Magma-Man 03:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) BCD rank 5 items. 13:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I do not understand what you mean. Magma-Man 18:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC)